Alice's Catch
by DistantDreamer84
Summary: Alice gets a vision that she is going to meet her mate. However, no one expected who showed up on the Cullen's doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing in the twilight universe!

Edwards POV

I had to smile at my sisters antics. She was bouncing, literally, in the back seat of my Volvo. She had had a vision in her Chemistry class that today would be the day she met her mate. She kept replaying the vision in a continuous loop to the point I had to tune her out. Her vision wasn't specific, just that shortly after we got home some one would knock and on the other side of the door would be her mate. It was slightly unnerving that her vision suddenly went blurry when the door opened but Alice hadn't tried looking any further so maybe there were still decisions to be made before the future cleared.

"Could you please drive faster Edward?" Alice asked, getting agitated at the human pace we had to maintain in town.

"I will speed up as soon as I can Alice, you know that." None of us liked to drive slow, but it was necessary to not call to much attention to ourselves.

Alice joined our family about 40 years ago and everyone looked to her as our little sister mainly because of her size. We found Alice by chance, at least for us, in the woods on a hunting trip. She had no memory of who she was before her change but she had a vision of us coming so she sat on a log and waited for us. When we arrived she deemed us her family and has been with us ever since. Not that she has been a burden or a nuisance, her talents are very invaluable and she makes sure we stay safe and hidden. Alice is a psychic and her visions make sure we don't get surprised and found out by our human neighbors. Even if she had no talents she would still be a welcome member of our family. She was always up beat and flitting here or there. She adored shopping and made sure all of us stayed in the latest fashion. Jasper gave me a questioning look. He could sense the mix of excitement, joy and nervous energy flowing off of Alice.

"Something I should know about?" He asked Alice and I both.

"Today is the day," Alice nearly squealed in my ear "Today my mate arrives. I saw it in class."

"That is so great Alice!" Jasper smiled. I could see in his thoughts the disappointment. My brother had been in love with Alice since the day they met. "I hope who ever he is is as great as you are."

I pulled into the garage and didn't even get the car turned off before Alice was out and up in her room, changing clothes no doubt. Alice never wore the same outfit for more than half a day, not that she was wasteful all her old clothes went to charity, but with her mate arriving today I'm sure she would pull everything she owns out for inspection.

"I'm going to go for a run," Jasper sighed stepping out of my Volvo. I knew this was hard on him.

"You want any company?" I asked. As the newest member to our 'vegetarian' lifestyle I knew Jasper still had problems controlling himself around humans especially when he was distracted like today.

"Thanks but I'll be careful I just need to blow off some steam before I meet this guy." He turned and jogged across the yard and I turned my mind to the house to give him his privacy. Inside I could here Esme wondering what had Alice all in a titter. Not that Alice was ever calm or still but even this was a bit much for her.

"We are going to have company soon." I said as I walked in knowing that Esme would hear me from the living room. I walked in to find her surrounded by decorating magazines. "Time to redecorate again?" I asked with a smile.

"Well you know I have to do something while you 'kids' are in school." Technically I was quite a bit older than Esme but we all looked to her as a mother just as she looked at us as her children. "Now what is this about company coming over. Its not someone from school is it?"

I shrugged a bit. I understood why Esme would be nervous about someone from our school coming over. If anyone found out what we really were it would end very badly for everyone. "I'm not sure. Alice had a vision today in school that her mate would arrive today."

Esme jumped up and clapped. "That is just wonderful! Alice do you need any help getting ready?" Esme spoke as she turned to the stairs just as Alice was coming down the stairs. She was wearing a long sleeved white cotton peasant dress, with a deep red corset bodice that had black satin ties up the front.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Alice's POV

I rushed upstairs to change clothes. I knew it was terribly rude of me to not say hello to everyone but I knew Edward would explain the situation. I could hear his voice now, low and melodic, explaining to Esme that we were going to have a special guest this afternoon. 'Fifty years,' I thought to myself. 'Fifty years of being alone. Years spent wandering, searching for that one person who I knew would make me feel whole. I had talked to my family over the years about what it felt like when you met your mate. I had liked Edwards answer the best. 'Little Sis,' he had said. 'When you fall in love I have no doubt that every one within a hundred mile radius will know about it. You never do anything half way Alice, I doubt this would be the first.' I had laughed a bit. 'But how will I know Edward.' He had touched my cheek softly looking an awful lot like he was talking to a child. 'Trust me Little Sis, you'll know. Its like the world stops and the only thing important to you is being close to that person.' I laid out a few different outfits and finally decided on a long sleeved white cotton peasant dress, with a deep red corset bodice that had black satin ties up the front. I ran my hands through my hair then straightened up my room. It was 3:55, the clock by the door in my vision had said 4:00 when the knock came so I started down stairs to wait just as I heard Esme ask if I needed help. "How do I look?" I smiled as I stepped off the last step.

"You look wonderful as always dear. I hear we are to have company this afternoon?" she asked, smiling widely. "What time are we to expect our guest?"

"4:00" I replied walking toward the couch so I would have a clear view of the door. She slid her arm around me as we stood there silent for a moment. "What if he doesn't like me?" I asked her quietly.

Esme tilted my face up till I met amber eyes identical to my own. "Alice, if he truly is your mate there will be no way for him not to love you." She touched my nose softly, "Not that anyone who ever met you could help but to love you." I took a deep breath hoping she was right and gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. I walked over to where Edward was sitting at the piano. He gave me a crooked smile and started playing a soft song he had written for me years ago. I closed my eyes and leaned against him letting the music surround me and calm my fears. I heard a soft tap at the door, then a pause, then another tap a bit louder this time. My eyes shot open looking at Edward. He stood and walked quickly to the door giving me a smile before he opened it.

"Hello...May I help you?" There was a touch of confusion in his voice, but I barely noticed it as the smell of lavender and freesia, mixed with the sweetest scent I had ever smelled assaulted my senses. I was on my feet and to the door in seconds. Edwards hand on my shoulder held me in place and brought me out of my daze. I looked up at him questioningly and his eyes flickered over to the person standing in the doorway. I turned slowly to see what was wrong. There in the door stood a girl...a human girl. I could hear her heart pounding from where I stood and had to swallow against the burn in my throat. My vision hadn't prepared me for this assault on my senses and another one hit me before I could catch my bearings.

_The girl, I didn't know her name it wasn't important, lay broken in my arms to the horror of my family. I saw their faces filled with concern and understanding. I looked down at the ashen face of this girl the fates had sent my way, and with my thirst slaked the emptiness hit me. I had killed her. I had killed my mate._

I blinked the vision away and stopped breathing. My brain cleared enough for me to realize Edward had introduced us both and asked her name. "Bella." The girls voice was like a balm to my tortured thoughts. 'No,' I steadfastly decided 'I will NOT harm her.' My vision shifted with this decision to a vision of Bella and I in my meadow, the sun glittering off my skin and her smiling up at me her head in my lap. Bella held her hand out to me and I took it softly smiling. Edward told me about how Bella's Motorcycle had broken down just down the road.

"Why don't you see if you can find Emmet and ask him to take a look at it, Sis." He nudged me softly. I dropped Bella's hand and nodded not trusting my self to breathe around her yet. 'I need to talk to you...outside...now.' I thought at Edward as I escaped out the back door. I heard him introduce Bella to Esme, and I heard Esme's soft voice leading Bella to the kitchen. Edward joined me a moment later. "You ok Alice?" he asked gently. I knew he had seen my vision from the way his hand had tightened on my shoulder.

"No, Edward, I am not ok. I just met my mate and the first thought I have is of how I am going to kill her...HER Edward. A GIRL! A HUMAN GIRL!" My voice raised toward the end but not loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Alice," he smiled. THE BASTARD SMILED AT ME! "You know you can lie to everyone but me. I saw the second vision you had. You feel something for her. True, she's not...what we expected but it doesn't change the fact that she's your mate. Besides you can lie to everyone, even yourself, but you know this is not the first time being attracted to a girl has crossed your mind." He looked through the window at Bella and Esme sitting at the table chatting. "Esme likes her," His brow furrowed a bit. "Hmmm...Odd."

"What?" I asked him still fuming. Stupid mind reading meddler. A girl can't even have a few innocent fantasy's with out him peeping in on them. Following his gaze to Bella. I knew he was reading her mind. He was the second line of defense after my visions. He scanned the thoughts of the humans around us to make sure no one was getting suspicious or overly curious. Between the two of us we allowed our family to live in relative safety and have ample forewarning as to when move before things went bad. "Whats she thinking Edward?" I was getting impatient.

"Nothing," He shook his head "Either she's thinking of absolutely nothing or..." I didn't like the 'or'.

"Or what Edward?" He turned to look at me

"I can't hear her Alice. Not at all." I gasped softly. Edward had never not been able to hear anyone's thoughts, human or vampire. This could be bad, very bad.

Authors Note: This is my first shot at a Bellice fan fic so let me know what you think. Also if anyone would like to be my Beta for this story I would appreciate it. I apologize for those of you who read the story before I got the paragraphs fixed. Hopefully this works this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own anything twilight!**

Bella's pov

I sighed and looked out the window again. It looked dreary but it didn't look like it would rain...maybe I could get away with a ride before Charlie got home. I grabbed my leather jacket and dug in the back of my closet hoping Charlie hadn't gone through there and cleaned anything out. Not that he had done that with the rest of my room but you could never be sure. Finally my hands closed on my old helmet and I pulled it out praying it still fit. I slid it over my head to test it out and smiled. It was a little snug but it would work till I could get a new one. I ran down the stairs only tripping on the last step, which was great for me, and managed to catch myself before I hit the ground. I grabbed my keys off the table and locked the house up, not that there was much crime in Forks but it was a habit.

I walked around to the garage and shoved the door open with my shoulder. Charlie obviously didn't use the garage very often and I peered around in the semi dark until my eyes landed on the tarp covered shape in the corner. I smiled as I walked over and pulled the tarp off. There she was, my first motorcycle. My best friend Jacob and I had worked on it the last summer I was here and that was two years ago. I grabbed a rag and dusted her off then checked all the fluids like Jacob showed me. I grabbed a gas can and filled her up and then went to open the large garage door.

Trees flew by me as the damp air hit my face. It had taken me almost fifteen minutes to get her started but now that I had her out on the road everything seemed to be working. I loved the feeling of riding again. My mind started to wander back to the summer Jacob and I spent together. We were 15 and he though he was in love with me. I had let him hold my hand and even kiss me once but at the end of the summer I had told him I thought of him as more like a brother than a boyfriend. He seemed to take it well. I hadn't seen him since I had been back and I wondered how he would react to my news. I was jolted out of my thought as my bike gave a cough and a shudder. Luckily I got her pulled over to the side of the road before she completely died. I put the kick stand down and cursed under my breath. Of course I would walk out of the house with out my cell. I sighed and turned to start walking home, this was going to be fun to explain to Charlie.

I had walked maybe a hundred yards when I notice tire tracks and an almost unnoticeable driveway. I shrugged to myself and turned down it. Forks was a small enough town that it was a safe bet that who ever lived here knew Charlie and would let me use their phone. After what seemed like forever walking the trees parted and there stood the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It looked like it was mostly glass with a huge garage and a wrap around porch. Slowly I walked up to the front door hoping someone was home. I knocked softly at first then a bit louder. I didn't even hear any footsteps before the door opened and the equivalent of a male model was standing before me.

"Hello...May I help you?" He sounded confused like he was expecting someone else.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything its just...my motorcycle broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone." I noticed a small girl come up beside him and his hand go to her shoulder. She looked like something was wrong almost like she was in pain.

"Its no problem at all. I'm Edward and this is my sister Alice. And you are?" He looked from me to his sister and half smiled.

"Bella" I held my hand out to her smiling. There was something about her that called to me. I knew I was attracted to girls but nothing I had ever felt could prepare me for this. My world narrowed down till there was just her and I in the room. She took my hand softly and I shivered. Partly because of the chill in her hand but mostly from the electric current I could feel running through me at her touch. My eyes locked on hers and I got so caught up in trying to decide what name to put to the color that I barely heard him telling her about my motorcycle. I was shaken out of my stupor when he gently nudged her.

"Why don't you see if you can find Emmett and ask him to take a look at it, Sis." He smiled as she nodded. I wondered if she could speak. I could imagine her voice would sound like music. She walked off toward the back of the house as Edward stepped aside to let me in.

The house was just as beautiful inside as it was out. A petite young blonde woman walked out of the kitchen and I wondered how many sisters Edward had.

"Mom this is Bella. Her Motorcycle broke down and she needs to use the phone. Bella this is my Mother Esme Cullen." I couldn't really tell but I think he smirked at the look of shock on my face.

I held my hand out to her and smiled. "You have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen"

I was a bit shocked when she pulled me into a hug. "Please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old."

I noticed that Edward had seemed to disappear so I followed Esme back toward the kitchen. "Why don't you have a seat at the table dear I was just fixing a snack, would you like some?" I took a seat and nodded a bit and watched as she practically floated off to the kitchen. She came back out moments later with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She set them down then grabbed a cordless phone off the wall and set it down as well.

"I'm guessing one of my children has went to find Emmett to look at your bike right?" Esme asked as she sat down across from me. I nodded and took a bite of the cookie. They were easily the best I had ever had. "Were you needing to call for a ride home? I'm sure one of the kids could give you a ride. I would hate for someone to drive all the way out here just to pick you up when we have 5 perfectly capable children for that." She laughed a bit and I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want to be any bother Mrs...Esme. I was just going to call Char...I mean my Dad. I'm sure its no trouble for him." I finished off another cookie. "These are amazing by the way."

Esme seemed to beam at my compliment. "I assure you its no bother dear. Are you and your family new in town? I don't think any of my children recognized you from school" Esme glanced out the window seeing Emmett coming up the drive with the bike.

I took a drink of my milk. "I am new here but my father has lived here all his life. Hes the Chief of Police."

Esme smiled and clapped a bit. "Your Charlie Swan's daughter? Carlisle told me that Charlie had mentioned you moving back last time they talked. Carlisle is my husband and the chief surgeon at the hospital so him and Charlie run into each other every so often. Well I am glad I got to meet you. Your father is a very wonderful man."

I smiled. "Would you mind if I called him just to let him know where I am. I don't want him to get home and worry about me"

"Not at all dear. Ill just go check and see what the kids are up to." She stood and smiled again before she walked off toward the door to what I assumed was the garage.

Alice's POV

I paced back and forth in the garage trying to figure out what to do while Emmett fiddled with the bike. He already knew what was wrong with it but they would need to get a part from in town. Rose would be back from hunting soon and they would go get the part and anything else Rose felt they could replace on the bike. I knew that she would enjoy the new project, not that it offered much of a challenge but it was something to do. My head jerked up as Esme walked in. She rushed over and gave me a hug that would have killed me had I needed to breathe.

"She seems like a perfectly wonderful young lady Alice. Did you know she is Chief Swans daughter?"

I groaned at hearing this. "Great my first girlfriend and her dads a cop"

"Cheer up little sis," Emmett said "Its not like he can hurt you with that pea shooter of his"

I glared at him and he chuckled a bit as he turned back to the bike.

Esme tsked him and turned to me. "She is calling her dad now to let him know where she is but I already told her that one of you would give her a ride home."

I took a deep breath. I could do this I know I could. I smiled at Esme. "I would be glad to give her a ride." Esme smiled and linked her arm in mine and started back toward the kitchen.

"You will be fine Alice. You won't hurt her." Esme said softly.

"You psychic too now Esme?" I smiled a bit.

"No dear I just know how strong the love for a mate can be. Trust me, when it comes down to it, you couldn't hurt her." She patted my arm softly as we walked into the kitchen.

Esme smiled at Bella. "Alice here has volunteered to give you a ride home when ever you are ready to go. Emmett has taken a look at your bike but I'm afraid he needs some parts from town to get it fixed."

"Oh well I'm sure I could get someone to come pick it up. I don't know when I will be able to afford the parts and I don't want it to get in your way out here." Bella fidgeted a bit and I could hear her heart pick up speed as her face blushed. I forced myself to continue breathing. I needed to get used to the smell If I was going to be giving her a ride home alone later.

"Emmett and Rose were looking forward to having a new project to work on...I'm sure you could work something out with them for the cost of the parts if you let them work on it. Those two get really grumpy if they don't have something to do. My whole family would thank you for it I'm sure." Her head raised up a bit as I spoke and her dark chocolate eyes met mine. I was lost all over again.

Esme cleared her throat softly breaking the moment. "Right, well if that works for you Bella?" She paused as Bella nodded "Great than its settled. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I looked to Esme in question and she just shrugged a bit.

"Thank you M...Esme but I actually need to get home and fix something for my Dad. I don't know how he survived this long with out me." She chuckled a bit as she stood.

"Of course dear some other time then." Esme gave her a gentle hug. "Don be a stranger" With that she walked back to the living room.

I smiled and took Bella's hand glad when she didn't flinch away from the cold. "My car is parked out front. Lets go" I practically drug her out the front door and to my little red Miata. Now that I had gotten used to the idea of my mate being a girl I was starting to get excited again. I could feel the warmth from her hand in mine and it sent tingles through my body. Esme was right, I could no more hurt Bella than she could hurt me. I opened the car door for her and waited till she was in safely before walking to my side of the car at a quick human pace.

"So Bella what grade are you in?" I know it was lame but I really needed something to break the ice.

She smiled and if my heart still had a beat it would have skipped. "I'm a junior. Ill actually start classes tomorrow. Char...My dad let me stay home today cause my flight got in pretty late last night."

I nodded and smiled. "That's why I didn't see you today. I'm sure I would have remembered you if I had. I'm very good with faces...especially pretty ones."

Bella ducked her head a bit hiding behind a curtain of mahogany curls but I could smell the blood pooling in her cheeks from her blush. I smiled and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hiding from me already Bella?"

"I...b...I'm" She sputtered.

"Easy Bella I was just picking on you a bit." I moved my eyes back to the road to give her a bit of privacy.

"Sorry...I'm just...I'm not used to complements..._especially from beautiful goddesses_" The last part of her statement was whispered low enough that had it not been for my enhanced hearing I would have missed it. She had hid behind her hair again and I stopped my self from touching her again.

"Well you better get used to it Missy, cause I'm a complementing fool." I said in my best southern drawl. As I smiled at her.

She looked up at me and burst out laughing. "You...are too much Alice"

**Author note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites and story alerts! I get giggle every time I get a new review so keep them coming! I will try to respond individually to each one of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just like to play with the characters every now and then. I promise to put them back when I'm done :D**

**AN: This will probably be my last update for awhile unless I get a strike of inspiration this weekend before I leave (Hint: Reviews help...a lot)**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story and reviewed. You guys are the reason I keep writing :)**

**Special Thanks goes to my beta Bardatheart for getting this chapter back to me in an amazing 2 hours! **

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to get it posted before I left. Hope you enjoy! **

Jasper ran through the woods effortlessly dodging trees and boulders. He was almost to the Canadian border when he stopped. He knew he should be happy for Alice but from the moment he met her he had always felt more than brotherly love for her. Now there was someone else in the picture. Some guy who would take his Alice away from him. He wondered if the man was a nomad, and if he was, would he join their family or would he want to take off with Alice. He also wondered about the man's eating habits. He knew that his family was a rarity in the vampire world but he hoped this man would at least be willing to try. It would break Alice's heart to know that her mate was killing innocent people. He sighed and started jogging back to the house taking his time. He at least needed to make sure this man was good enough for her

Jasper arrived back at the house just in time to see Alice's car drive away. He caught the sent of a human girl but not that of another vampire. A small bubble of hope developed in him. Maybe Alice's vision was wrong this time. He walked into the house with a slight smile to find Edward sitting at the piano.

"So did he not show?" Jasper sat in one of the chairs in the living room.

Edward smiled. "What 'He' are you speaking of dear brother?"

"You know who I'm talking about Edward"

"Ahh you mean Alice's mate! Well 'He' didn't but **she** certainly did" He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Jasper's jaw dropping.

"But the only thing I detected on my return was...Her mate is a human? A human girl?" Jasper sat dumbfounded for a moment then slowly started chuckling which soon turned in to all out laughter. That was why Alice never felt anything toward him, never accepted any of his advances. It still hurt a bit that he would never have her but it made him feel a bit better that no other man would either. Slowly his laughter died down. "Well Alice never did do things the easy way did she."

Bella's pov

I kept my hands twisted together in my lap. What was it about this small pixie that made me want to reach out and touch her. I took a deep breath. 'Come on Bella. You're tough, you're a bad ass, you can handle one small girl.' My eyes slid over and met hers again and I felt all that melt away. 'Ok you're whooped. You're whooped by a 5 foot nothing pixie with amazing eyes and a body to die for.' That caused a smile. 'I guess there are worse things in life.'

"So what grade are you in Alice?" She could see a slight shiver go through the smaller girl when she said her name. 'Note to self: Say her name...a lot'

Alice cleared her throat a bit. "I'm a junior as well. Maybe we will have some classes together."

Thankfully we pulled up in front of Charlies house. Well I guess its my house now too since I will be finishing out school here. My mom had thought I had gotten a little too wild for her but I knew the real reason. Her new boyfriend was a ball player and she wanted to be free to travel with him. I tried to convince her that I would be fine staying alone but I think she thought that my being gay would mean I would have screaming orgies every weekend. Alice's bell like voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"So...Do you need a ride to school tomorrow since your bike is busted?"

"Um..." Smooth Bella "I'm sure I can catch the bus. I don't want to be anymore trouble."

She laughed a bit and her laughter sounded like wind chimes on a cool spring day. Wow that was awfully cheesy of me.

"Bella you know its no trouble at all. Your house is actually right on the way so I'll pick you up at 7:30 sharp." She grabbed my hand and fished a pen out of her console. She scribbled on my palm. "That's my cell number you can call any time day or night. I don't really sleep much so..."

I stared at the number and smiled a bit. My hand reached for the door handle and before I could open it Alice leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. An army of butterflies took flight at that small touch and I couldn't help but to want to turn my head and let my lips capture hers. She pulled away quickly and I cursed my genes yet again for making me so prone to blushing.

"Don't forget. 7:30 sharp tomorrow." I nodded at her words not trusting my voice at the moment and slid out of the car. I walked to the door and stood watching the car till it faded from sight. My hand reached up and caressed my cheek where her lips had touched. A rough clearing of a throat brought me out of my daze.

"You gonna stand out here all night Bells?" Charlie stood in the door still in his uniform. He must have gotten home just before me.

"What?...Oh no sorry I was just thinking about something."I turned and walked into the house forcing the thoughts of my beautiful pixie out of my mind for now. Wait **MY **pixie. Where the hell did that thought come from? I shook my head a bit trying to dislodge it "What do you want for dinner Ch..Dad?"

"Anything you want to cook is fine with me Bells." Charlie said as he walked into the living room and turned on the game.

I sighed a bit and pulled out the stuff to make spaghetti. I needed something that wouldn't take up too much brain power. I knew my brain was elsewhere tonight. Dinner was soon done and I fixed Charlie his plate and brought it to him with a beer. "Here you go Dad."

"Thanks Bells...You know I can turn off the game and we can eat at the table...if you want."

I smiled. "Its ok. Watch your game. I'm gonna take my dinner upstairs and make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow."

"Ok...Well good night then Bells"

I grabbed my plate and headed upstairs to my room. I set my plate on the night stand and pulled my cell out of my backpack. I quickly added Alice's number to my phone and sat and wondered for a bit. I opened a new text message and typed.

_Hey its Bella here's my number so you can call or text me too. P.S. I need a pic of you for your caller __ID -B_

I set my phone down and took a bite of my dinner I had barely finished my first bite when my phone buzzed beside me

_Thanks Bella! Here is a pic for you but I expect one in return :) How is your evening?-A_

I opened the pic and couldn't help but smile when I saw her face. I quickly set her photo ID and scrolled through my phone to find a decent picture of me. I finally found one and sent it to her.

_My evening is going good thanks. I just finished cooking and now I am trying to figure out what to do with my room. I don't think Charlie has touched it since I was 10 and I have kinda outgrown the princess phase lol. How is your night going? -B_

I didn't even get to set my phone down before it buzzed again.

_Oh oh oh oh oh. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease say you will let me take you shopping this weekend and help you decorate. Please! -A_

I had to laugh.

_Sure if you want. I still don't know what I'm going to do with it but I'm sure I can figure out something by this weekend.-B_

_I could come over tomorrow after school and help you decide...if you want that is. I don't want to seem too pushy. -A_

_Sounds good to me :). -B_

_Ok then :D see you tomorrow morning! -A_

_See you then -B_

I set my phone down and dug into my food. After I finished eating and took my dishes down to the kitchen putting them in the dish washer. I went back up to my room and turned on the radio for some background noise. I started cleaning up and trying to put some stuff away if Alice was coming over tomorrow I didn't want her thinking I lived like a pig. Soon everything was as cleaned and put away as it was going to be and I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Alice's POV

I sped home and pulled up in front of the house. I could hear Edward playing the piano and I literally danced through the front door. I made my way over to the piano and dropped onto the bench beside him. Jasper was sitting in a chair across the room and had a smirk on his face.

"So...Tell me about your mate?" He drawled. "Is he nice?"

Edward chuckled behind me.

"I'm sure Edward has already told you that my mate is a girl Jasper." I pouted a bit.

He chuckled a bit. "Yes he did little sis. Sorry I had to tease you a bit. So when are you going to see her again?"

"I'm picking her up for school tomorrow since her bike broke down here." I twirled my short hair around one of my fingers. As my mind began to wander back to the car ride. Edward cleared his throat softly behind me. "Sorry" Sometimes it sucked to have no privacy.

Edward stood up. "Well I'm going hunting. You wanna come with Jazz?"

Jasper nodded. "Sure. Bet you I can find a bigger elk than you." With that they both took off out the door and into the woods. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I was thrilled to see it was from Bella.

After I finished talking to her I ran upstairs to start going through my magazines for design ideas. 'Hmmm what would Bella like.'

I marked a few pages to show her tomorrow afternoon and then I checked the time. Only 7 hours to go till I get to see her again. I knew I could just run to her house. There was a perfect tree right by her room...Nah that would be a little to stalkerish for me. I decided to go for a run and hunt. I stepped out of my window as easy as stepping off the stairs and took off into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but a LOT has been going on here lately. I got a short chapter for you though, hope you like it! As always feed back and reviews are gold and help me write faster so keep them coming. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited me or my story, you guys and gals are amazing. **

Bella's POV

My eyes opened my breathing still a little ragged from the dream I just had. I didn't remember most of it just brief glimpses of dark hair, amber eyes and pale skin. I reached for my cell and groaned a bit. It was only 6 am. I laid in bed for a moment before I remembered who would be picking me up for school this morning. I jumped out of the bed and ran to my closet I tried everything in my closet on growling at my lack of clothes. I was never really a fan of shopping for clothes so I tried to put it off as much as I could. Alice looked like one of those girls who kept up with the latest fashions though. I sighed and decided on a long sleeved white shirt under a black band shirt and a pair of well worn jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to decide what to do with it.

"Bells you awake?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Yea Dad"

"You got company." I could hear foot steps on the stairs. I checked the time it was only 7. I wondered if Alice had gotten here early. I twisted my hair up into a pony tail and peeked my head out the door.

"Leah?" I rushed out the door and tripped like my usual graceful self falling into her. Strong arms caught me and lifted me upright.

"Hey there Bells" She said smiling. I could feel the warmth of her body where it met mine. "I always knew you'd fall for me"

"Hardy har har. You're still a riot." I pulled back slowly. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well I heard you were back so I thought I would see if you needed a ride to school. Can't have you looking like a dork falling off the bus on your first day."

"Oh...well...I kinda already have a ride." I twisted a stray piece of hair around my finger. I dropped my hand quickly knowing that that nervous habit would give me away especially to her.

Leah took a step back "Oh...You make some new friends already Bells?"

"Yea...You could say that. You remember that bike me and Jake fixed up?" Leah nodded. "Well I decided to dust it off and take it for a spin. It broke down about 10 miles down the road and luckily there was a house way back off the road. There was a really nice family there and their daughter, Alice, offered to give me a ride today while her brother fixed my bike." I looked up at Leah surprised to see anger on her face.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" The words ground out from between her teeth.

I nodded, confused as to what had her so angry. I knew Leah had a crush on me. She had had one since grade school but I never wanted to just have a summer romance with her.

"You shouldn't hang out with her Bella. She's dange...She just not the kind of person you should associate with." Leah started pacing.

"What do you mean 'not the kind of person I should associate with'? Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can't spend time with." I could feel an unfamiliar fire burning in my gut. I took several deep breaths trying to suppress the anger boiling inside me. "You need to leave now."

"Bells...come on" She sighed reaching out for me.

"NOW Leah!" I walked back to my room slamming the door. I laid back on the bed closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. I cleared my mind trying sort through the emotions and trying to figure out what caused that fire and where it came from. Suddenly I felt a cool hand on my cheek and I gasped sitting up quickly.

"I'm sorry I startled you. Your Dad let me in on his way out and I knocked but I didn't get an answer so I thought you might still be asleep." Alice was speaking so fast I could barely understand her. Her face looked worried like she was afraid of something. I wondered if she had run into Leah on her way in.

I sat up shaking my head a bit trying to clear out the cobwebs. "Its ok Alice really. I just...I've had a rough morning. You didn't happen to see anyone on your way up did you?"

Alice shook her head. "There was an old beat up car pulling out as I drove up...You wanna talk about what happened?"

I shook my head. "Just an old friend trying to play mother to me." I stood turning in a circle. "So you think I'll fit in with the locals at school?

Alice chuckled a bit and went to my closet sorting through it the clothes. "Beeelllllaaaa! You have like _No_ clothes! We will have to get you some new stuff when we go shopping." She bit her lip looking at her hands and fidgeting in the most adorable way. "You do still want to go shopping with me right?"

I had to smile after I shook myself out of the dazed that she always seemed to induce. "Of course I do." I winced at the high pitched squeal that followed and tumbled back as her small frame tackled me onto my bed. I looked up as Alice sat atop me straddling my hips that same fire began burning in side and I closed my eyes again taking a deep breath. What was this feeling I was having?

Alice's POV

I had to suppress a gasp as I sat atop Bella. Something flashed for just an instant and I shook my head a bit glad she had closed her eyes. I took a moment to compose myself before climbing off of her. My life could never be easy could it. "You ok Bella?"

Bella's eyes fluttered open and I sighed in relief to see just her chocolate brown irises with no hint of what I had seen earlier. "Yea I'm fine Alice. I guess its about time to head out isn't it?"

I nodded and stood taking her hand to help her up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry in advance for the short chapter but me and my muse are not really getting along right now. So here is what I would like for you, my lovely readers, to do for me. Read the chapter then send me a review telling me what kind of shifter you think bella should be. (sorry in advance to all those who dislike shifters but that just seems to be the direction that the story is taking me) So let me know what you think and I will try to get the next chapter up a bit quicker this time now that I have steady internet again. **

**_P.S. I just watched breaking dawn and I was heartbroken that they changed actresses for Alice. :( Her hair wasn't even spiky. *sigh*_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: My wallet tells me that I don't own twilight._  
><strong>

Bella's POV

I sat in Alice's car fidgeting as she drove. I felt like there was something inside me just under my skin wanting to escape. Not in the alien bursting from my chest sense but it made me feel antsy just the same.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok Bella?" Alice's wind chime voice broke me out of my dazed thoughts.

"Oh what? I mean yea...I guess I'm just nervous. You know new school, new people all that." Alice nodded slowly.

"Ok, well I'm sure we will have some classes together so that should help. And you are welcome to sit with us at lunch." Alice's voice sounded unsure. I was never a really great liar.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled. Thankfully we pulled up to the school ending any more questions she might have about how I felt.

"You want me to show you where the office is and help you find your classes?" Alice bubbled.

"Um I'm sure you have other stuff to do Alice, I don't want to keep you from your other friends." The truth was I needed some time to calm myself down and I couldn't do that around her. When I looked up and saw the fallen expression on her face it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. I wanted to take my words back but I couldn't. I needed to figure out what was wrong with me first.

"Oh...ok...Well I guess I'll see you around." She turned to walk away and I couldn't help but reach out and grab her hand.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" I squeezed her hand gently a bit surprised at the chill.

She smiled a bit and squeezed back a bit. "Sure."

Alice's POV

I walked in to biology hoping to see Bella and my heart sank when she was once again not in class. I had hacked in to the school computer and made sure that I knew her schedule and I knew the last two classes we should have had together. I sighed and huffed to my seat. Edward was in this class as well and he gave me a curious look.

"_Bella should be here but she's not. She's missed the last two classes we should have had together and she was acting str__ange this morning." _Edward nodded at my mental explanation.

"Maybe you should go find her and check on her?" His mouth barely moved and his words were spoken to low and fast for any ears but my own.

"_Cover for me?"_

He nodded and smiled a bit.

I was lucky the teacher hadn't arrived as I made my way back out of class one arm over my stomach to feign an illness.

I walked back to the last place I had seen Bella, next to my car in the parking lot. I took a deep breath catching her scent expecting it to take me back into the school I was surprised when her trail led to the woods that surrounded the grounds instead. I tossed my books in the car and followed her trail. I could detect something else on the air but I couldn't tell what it was. I knew the wolves wouldn't come this far and besides, I wrinkled up my nose at the memory of their stench, I would recognize their smell anywhere.

I followed Bellas scent as it got stronger mixing with an earthy almost musky smell. I held back from running, not sensing any danger around and not wanting to startle Bella if she saw me. I could hear a heart beating rapidly as if the owner had just run a marathon. I rounded the boulder that concealed me and was shocked by what I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! You guys rock! Thank you so much to every one who reviewed the story. I believe my muse has returned for now. I know this isn't too long a chapter but I didn't want to keep every one waiting lol. Hope you enjoy!**

_**P.S. Thanks to everyone who corrected me about breaking dawn. I guess its amazing how much a simple haircut can change someones looks lol.**_

__**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own twilight.**

Alice stared in awe at the sight of the large black panther as it lay in the clearing seemingly asleep. Its ears perked and swiveled as Alice approached. Alice could hear the low purr rumbling in the cat's chest. The large cat finally turned its head toward Alice and she couldn't suppress a small gasp as the eyes she had caught a glimpse of in Bella's room stared back at her.

"Bella?" Alice whispered. The large cat stood covering the distance between them in just a step or two. Now that she was standing Alice could see how large the animal really was. Her head just reached the top of the panthers shoulder and she tentatively reached out and touched the silky black fur. It was smooth as silk and soft as velvet against her skin. The purring grew louder at her touch and the panther laid at her feet. Alice sat in front of her gently stroking the fur on Bella's cheek. "That's really you in there isn't it?"

Bella closed her eyes leaning into her touch as Alice leaned forward touching her forehead to that of the large cat before her. As their heads met Alice could hear what sounded like a whisper floating around in her head. It was Bella's voice and she sounded a little frightened. "_Alice! I wish I could talk to you. I don't know what's happened to me. I don't want to be like this forever! I need help"_

Alice sat up quickly and shook her head to clear her mind. That didn't really happen did it. She couldn't "hear" Bella in her head. Edward was the mind reader not her. Tentatively she reached out and placed her hand on Bella's forehead. She started hearing the whispered words again so she decided to test her theory. "Bella…Has this…Has this ever happened before?" The large head lifted a bit till their eyes met.

"_Not that I remember….Of course I think I would remember turning into a large fur ball." _Alice giggled a bit and Bella's ears perked up. _"You can hear me!" _ Alice nodded. "Don't worry Bella I'm going to get you some help ok?" The large cat nodded nudging Alice's hand a bit.

Bella's POV

We ran through the woods at break neck speed. Alice sat on my back so we wouldn't have to go back to the school. She had already called her brother to have him bring the car home and her father was going to meet us at their house. She had a remarkably strong grip for someone so small and it was beginning to hurt a bit. Just as the thought crossed my mind I heard a whispered 'sorry' and the grip loosened. We reached the house and she hopped off my back running inside to get her father.

I waited and thought back to that moment in the woods. I had still been in a daze from the transformation but I caught a scent on the wind. It was sweet but not overly so it smelled fresh like a spring rain. I turned my head and it was like falling, or floating, or flying. I felt like my whole world was wrapped up in those honey brown eyes. My feet moved on their own accord bringing me closer to the center of my universe. She was so small, so delicate. I knew I would do anything to keep her safe. Alice walked back out with her father who introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen. He looked me over nodding to himself a bit.

"Well you seem unharmed by this transformation but I will need to take some blood and do some tests to be sure." He spoke in a very soothing manner but at the thought of getting blood drawn my ears laid flat against my skull and a growl rose in my chest. Alice's hand reached out and touched my neck gently and I dropped my head ashamed. _"Could you tell him sorry for me? I just…I hate needles." _ Alice relayed my apology and Carlisle's face lit up.

"She can communicate telepathically?" Alice nodded at his question. "But I think you have to be touching her at least that is the only time I have heard her."

"Bella" Carlisle said softly. "Would you mind?" He reached out slightly toward my shoulder. I stepped into his touch.

"_I am sorry about earlier Dr. Cullen." _ I thought.

"Great now try to say something." He smiled.

"She already did." Alice looked at him a bit confused. "Didn't you hear her?"

Carlisle shook his head looking a bit confused. "Alice, where were you touching her the first time you heard her?"

"We were forehead to forehead. But I could also hear her after I put my hand in the same spot." Alice's hand continues to stroke through the fur on my neck reaching up to scratch behind my ear every so often. A purr rumbled deep in my chest at her attention.

Carlisle stepped in front of me again and held his hand out. Again I moved in to the touch resting my forehead against his cool skin.

"_Can you hear me now?" _I chuckled as I thought of those TV commercials with the guy walking around asking the same question. To my surprise both Alice and Carlisle chuckled as well. Carlisle hmmmed a bit.

"I wonder…Bella could you start counting for me?" He waited till I had started before sliding his hand up. At 3 his hand slid over my neck and he frowned. He moved his hand back to my forehead. "I wonder why Alice is not limited to just touching you here to hear you." He glanced over at Alice. "I need to call Sam and let him know what is going on. Perhaps you should take a walk with her and explain about our family. Seems fair, since we will be keeping her secret for her, that she should know ours." Alice nodded a bit and watched Carlisle walk into the house.

"_What secret is he talking about Alice?" _ She smiled a bit.

"How bout we have a race first? There is a river about a mile and a half into the woods first one there wins." She bounced in place.

"_That's really not fair to you is it?"_

She giggled a bit. "I'm faster than I look."

I shrugged a bit. _"Ok if you say so."_

She smiled. "Ok on the count of 3….1…..2…..3!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Three posts in three days! It looks like I have gotten back into the good graces of my muse. I will try my best to keep the chapters a bit longer from here on out the last two were supposed to be one chapter but I got stuck half way through trying to decide what Bella would shift to. Thank you to all of you who review and let me know what you like or don't like about the story. Every I get a review it makes me grin!**

Bella's POV

I bolted off as soon as Alice said three expecting to leave her far behind. To my surprise she never wavered from her spot beside me. She didn't even look like she was trying. She looked over at me and winked before she took off and I was left struggling to keep up. Soon we reached the river and I skidded to a stop just behind her, my chest heaving. She danced over to me scratching my cheek softly.

"_How…what…What are you?" _I winced at the harshness of my words. Alice pulled her hand away and I immediately missed the contact. She walked to the edge of the river staring down at the water. I could tell she was upset and I didn't blame her. I was an ass, but I was just so shocked at her and everything that had happened today I was just a bit overwhelmed. I stepped forward laying my chin on her shoulder. God her hair smelt good, she smelled good all fresh and clean. I closed my eyes getting lost in the sensation of just being this close to her, her presence calmed me. I felt horrible for hurting her and just wanted to make her happy again. I felt her move and before I could even open my eyes she had spun around her arms circling my neck as she buried her face in my neck. I brought my paw up gently. My paw covered her entire back and I was reminded again just how small and delicate she was.

"I might be small but I'm not breakable." Her voice startled me a bit.

"_I'm sorry about earlier."_ I nuzzled into her hair.

"I know, it's a lot to handle in one day." She took a step back and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped. She held my face between her hands and scratched my jaw a bit. "To answer your question….My family and I are vampires."

"_You mean like Dracula 'I vant to drink your blud' Vampires?"_ I hoped my bad impression would make her smile and was happy when she let out a chuckle. _"But what about school? You are around humans all day and you don't hurt them do you?"_

"My family and I are vegetarians. Well that's what we call it. We live off the blood of animals. We are a rarity in our world though. None of us wanted to be monsters though so we try to live as peacefully as we can." Off in the distance we heard a howl. "Sam must be at the house. We should head back."

"_You wanna ride? Its not as fast but you get a better view from up there I bet." _ I chuckled. I stored the information about Alice and her family away to think about later. I knew nothing would change my feelings toward Alice. She smiled and jumped on my back easily and I took off back toward the house.

"_So who is this Sam character?" _ I glanced back at Alice over my shoulder.

"Sam Uley is from the Quileute tribe. He's kind of the 'Top Dog' over there." She chuckled a bit to her self. We broke through the tree line and I stopped crinkling my nose.

"_Ugh! What smells like wet dog?" _My fur lifted a bit as I caught sight of for very large wolves standing by the house. Alice scratched behind my ear softly.

"That would be Sam," She pointed to the man standing beside Carlisle" and his pack." She pointed to the wolves. One of the wolves had caught my scent and had stepped away from the others lowering its head as its hackles raised. I could hear its growl from where we stood.

My fur stood on end and my body tensed waiting to see what this dog would do. Alice stroked my fur softly before she slid down from my back. "Easy Bella, that's just Leah, she doesn't really like anyone." My head shot up at the name.

"_Leah? Leah Clearwater?" _ I was a bit shocked.

"Yea" Alice nodded "do you know her?"

"_Yea" I nodded "My dad is friends with her dad and Billy Black"_

Alice pointed to a the large russet wolf now moving to push Leah back to where the others were standing. "That's Jacob there, He's not so bad. More personable than Leah anyway."

Alice started walking toward the house leaving me with the option to either follow or leave her unguarded which I knew I couldn't do with the wolves around. No matter how much she said she wasn't breakable I still worried about her getting hurt. We approached Carlisle and Sam and I glanced over at the pack as I heard a growl or two. My tail twitched around me a bit.

"Leah doesn't like Alice being so close to Bella." My head turned at the voice and I saw Edward stepping outside.

I turned toward Leah snarling a bit as my tail wrapped around Alice's waist. _"Could you remind her that I already have a mother." _ Alice chuckled a bit and Edward smiled. "I think you and Emmett will get along great." He turned toward Leah. "It seems as though Bella likes having my sister close." Leah growled again. And Sam turned and gave her a look. Her head hung down and she quickly shut up.

"I can assure you that Alice is no danger to Bella." Edward spoke to Leah trying to calm the tension.

Sam stepped forward. "Bella, Carlisle told me what happed as best he could but I would like for you to run through everything that happened today starting from the time you woke up. There had to be something that triggered this change." He held his hand out and I stepped into it pressing my forehead to his palm. I started going over everything that had happened starting with Leah showing up and the anger that started the fire inside me then Alice showing up and the fire coming back, the ride to school, and me escaping to the forest. My run through the woods and collapsing as the burning took over my entire being. The pain as my bones shifted and grew. I heard a small gasp and felt Alices hand slide through my fur again. I think I might have blacked out after the pain got to be too much because my next memory was waking up in the woods and catching Alices scent. I wasn't sure how important my reaction to seeing Alice was but I didn't want to leave anything out so I continued with my memories. When I finished Sam took a step back.

"Interesting…." He paced back and forth a bit. "Well first things first. I assume you don't want to remain like this forever, right?" I nodded.

"Ok I would like to try some meditation with you. It's what we do to help a new pack member through the first transformation back. Would that be ok?"

I nodded again. I felt a slight tug on my tail and turned to see Alice had wrapped herself up in it. I chuckled a bit at her. She smiled up at me and the love I saw reflected in her eyes set my heart to racing again.

Sam had turned back to his pack ordering everyone back to the rez. He turned back to Carlisle when they had gone and went over the few things he would need. Edward had walked back inside after the wolves left so when Sam and Carlisle went inside to gather the things Alice and I were left alone outside. I sat in front of her using my tail that she still had wrapped around her to pull her close nuzzling her neck as her arms slid around me again. I had no words for what I was feeling but in that moment neither of us needed words. I pulled back a bit, my tongue sliding out and up her neck to her ear. I could hear her breathing catch a bit just as Carlisle and Sam walked back out.

I turned and watched them spread a large blanket on the ground they lit a few candles and set them beside Sam. I glanced back over to Alice. I noticed her eyes had gotten darker._ "You ok?" _

Alice nodded looking a little flustered. _"To be continued?" _ I smirked a bit.

"You bet your furry butt" she whispered.

"Bella, will you come over here please?" Sam spoke from the blanket.

I stood and untangled my tail from around Alice and walked over to the blanket and he motioned for me to lay down. "Ok I want you to close your eyes and relax and just listen to my voice."

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what he was saying but he was chanting low in another language I didn't understand and my thoughts kept drifting to Alice. After a few minutes Sam stopped. I lifted my head looking at him.

"She's not focusing, or at least not focusing on what I need her to." He scratched his head a bit then smirked a bit. "Alice could you come sit over here." He gestured toward my head. Alice sat and I laid my head in her lap purring.

Sam chuckled a bit. "I forget how strong the bond is while we are in animal form. Now just listen to my voice Bella. I know you don't understand the words but just listen to the sound and try to relax and visualize shifting back to yourself."

It was easy to relax as I felt Alice's hand sliding through my fur imagining how it would feel to have her running her fingers through my hair or to feel those cool fingers on my skin. I drifted off into a haze for I don't know how long but when I came to the first thing I noticed was that I had no clothes except a blanket on me and the second was that Alice was still there with me. I looked up at her as her fingers slid through my hair softly.

"Hey there beautiful." My voice was a little raspy from lack of use and I felt like I hadn't had a drink in weeks. Alice smiled as she helped me sit up making sure the blanket kept me covered. She sat behind me pulling me back to lean on her. Her skin was ice cold but it felt good against my burning skin. Her arms slid around my waist as her lips ghosted over my neck. I closed my eyes at the feeling smiling.

When I opened them again Carlisle sat in front of me and handed me a bottle of water. "Sam had to go check on the pack but He would like for you to come down to the reservation and speak to him sometime tomorrow. I already called your father and let him know you were staying for dinner. He had to go to Port Angeles for a case anyway so he asked if we wouldn't mind if you stayed with us tonight so that works out perfectly."

I took the bottle draining it as he spoke. At the mention of food my stomach growled and I blushed. "Thank you Dr. Cullen. Does Esme need any help with dinner?" I attempted to stand only to find myself unable to move out of Alice's grip.

"Please, call me Carlisle, and I think Esme has everything under control. Alice, why don't you help Bella to your room and I'll see if Esme or Rose has anything that will fit her. We can go get her stuff after dinner." Alice nodded and stood helping me up as well. Before I could say anything Alice had lifted me up and was carrying me into the house.

"Alice!" I had to laugh "What are you doing?"

"You gave me a lift today so I'm just returning the favor." She giggled a bit. Within seconds we were in Alice's room and she gently set me on the couch that was in there. I looked around a bit.

"Looking for the coffin?" Alice asked with a smirk. I blushed again. "How bout we play a little game of truth or myth while we wait for someone to bring you something to wear ok?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Ok guys I am really really sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. I moved (again) and have been trying to get my job worked out and just haven't really had the time to write like I would like to. Here is a short chapter to tide you over till I can get a longer one out. Enjoy!**

Bellas pov

I laid back against Alice smiling. Her cool hands drew patterns on my hot flesh as we spoke. We had already covered the myths of what could and couldn't harm her and her family and had moved on to more mundane topics. I know we both wanted to talk about what was going on between us, but neither of us wanted to start that conversation with the threat of interruption hanging over our heads. Her cool lips ghosted over the hot skin of my neck and I felt my pulse quicken.

I thought I had been in love before, if that is what you would call this. It felt like so much more though. This feeling went deeper than I thought was possible, right to the very core of what made me, me. I know the cliché of all young people in love saying that they would die without the object of their affection but I felt as if my every breath, my every heart beat was tied to Alice. If she were to be taken from me….I would simply cease to be.

Her cool hands slid down my sides as her tongue traced the shell of my ear effectively breaking me out of my morose thoughts.

"So when might I get my 'To be continued' love?" She whispered into my ear softly as she placed kisses just below my ear lobe. I shivered at the sheer pleasure of it.

"Hmmmmm" The sound came out of my chest almost as a purr. "I wonder how long we have till someone brings me clothes for dinner."

Alices face went vacant for a moment stunning me as I glanced over my shoulder at her. In the blink of an eye she was back to normal and wearing an adorable pout. "About 15 seconds I'm afraid"

My mouth fell open in shock and sure enough seconds later a knock sounded at the door. Before Alice could get up I grasped her arm. I could feel the power in that small limb and knew she could easily shake me off if she wanted but she simply stopped and looked down at me. "So you'll explain what just happened after dinner right?"

She smiled and leaned down kissing my nose softly. "Of course love, I will answer any questions you have." I smiled and released my grip and sat up on the couch making sure I remained covered. Alice danced over to the door and opened it. There stood a woman who could easily grace the cover of any fashion magazine. Her long blonde hair fell in waves around her face and her features looked chiseled from the finest marble. I blinked a couple times to pull myself out of the daze she had me in.

I heard Alice giggle a bit as she skipped back over to me holding a pair of pants and a shirt. "Bella I would like for you to meet my sister Rosalie. Rose this is my…Bella"

My heart skipped a beat when Alice claimed me as hers and I smiled as I stood dragging the blanket with me and held out my hand to Rose. "Its nice to meet you Rosalie." She took my hand shaking it lightly and nodding a bit.

She looked over at Alice. "Esme said her dinner is ready. She wasn't sure what she liked so I think she cooked a little of everything." At the mention of food my stomach growled loudly and I blushed again. Rosalie was gone in a moment and Alice pushed the door shut behind her.

"You'll have to forgive Rose. She's really quite nice once she gets to know you." She walked over to me sliding her arms around my waist and my arms immediately slid around her as well. Her cool skin felt amazing against the constant heat I now had and I heard her let out a small sigh. "You are so warm…It feels nice…Almost like I'm human again."

"Alice how old are you?" I don't know why I was suddenly curious.

"19…"

"How long have you been 19?" I tilted her chin up till her eyes met mine smiling at their honeyed hue.

"About 90 years" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Wow…. I bet you have some great stories" I leaned closer to her, drawn to her. Our lips bare centimeters from touching.

"You have no idea" She whispered against my lips before pressing hers to mine. The kiss started out soft sweet and tender till her tongue grazed over my lips begging entrance. Our tongues danced and I felt as if I could get drunk off her kisses. My head spun and when her teeth grazed my lip I felt a growl deep in my chest. I forgot about the blanket and my arms slid around her waist. Her hands slid up to my neck as the blanket pooled around my feet and I lifted her up her legs sliding around my waist. I moved us both over to the couch laying her down gently. My lips trailed over her jaw and down her neck as my hands slid down her sides. My hands slid up her shirt and just as I was about to reach her bra a loud knock sounded at the door.

Alice growled under me and I could hear a chuckle on the other side of the door. "I know you hate me right now but Esme said the food is getting cold and if you two aren't down in 5 minutes shes coming up."

Alice sighed. "Tell her we will be right down Edward."

I sighed a bit too resting my head against her collar bone. Her cold hand trailed up my bare back reminding me how naked I was and I blushed again. Alice rained soft kisses all over my face. "Sadly this will have to be continued later. Esme will be rather upset if we don't go down soon and you don't want to see her upset." I groaned and slid off of her searching for the pants and shirt that had gotten knocked to the floor. After a few more touches and kisses I was dressed and we were heading down stairs.


End file.
